KITTKATT
by Phx
Summary: Unfortunately for Sam, Dean gets what he wished for.
1. Chapter 1

**For TyranusFan. I hope you like it. Thanks Red for the beta. **

**Kitt-Katt**

Chapter 1

"Dean, man, can we go now?" Sam Winchester leaned against the side of the black car, his arms folded across his chest and his head canted to the side as he watched his older brother crouched down in a field of clover and if that wasn't a weird sight…

"No," came the grunted reply. "Not until I find one. Damnit!"

"The odds of finding one are ten thousand to one, dude, let's just go. I'm getting hungry." Sam wondered sometimes about his brother. This obsessive foray into Mother Nature was inspired by a whacked out conversation about a new television movie the brothers had seen advertised. Apparently, they were doing a new Knight Rider and Dean had made a comment that he wished his baby was a K.I.T.T – a fully, talking and rocking car – and an ill-timed passing of a clover field heralded a hard brake and new hunt…

For a four leaf clover.

Dean wanted the clover so he could make a wish – a wish that his car was K.A.T.T, apparently the _feminine_ version of the television car. Once he had recovered his breath from doubled over laughter, Sam humored Dean, but after two hours even Sam's grace had its limits. "Dean!" he shouted again. "DEAN!"

And then a triumphant cry and the younger hunter rolled his eyes. It would seem it took two hours to search out ten thousand clovers because, low and behold, his brother was holding up a bonafide four leaf clover.

Wearily Sam clapped. At least now they could leave. "Let's go."

"Wait, wait," Dean stood up stiffly, shook the kinks out of his body and grinned. "I need to make my wish first."

"What?" the younger man exhaled in disbelief, "You can't be serious. It's a plant."

"Yeah and that dead rabbit's foot was _just_ a dead rabbit's foot," his brother countered, his eyebrows raised significantly. Okay, Sam had to give him that.

"Dean," he tried to sound patient, really he did…

His brother promptly ignored him, closed his eyes and said loudly, "I wish my beloved baby was KATT 3000!" and then tossed the little green plant away.

Sam's mouth dropped in shock. His brother had just spent over two hours searching for the damn –

'_Ahem. If no one minds, I'd really prefer to be anywhere other than on the side of a road.'_

A woman's voice?

The young hunter slowly turned towards the car. _No…_

"Holy fucking shit!" Dean's armed pumped the air, "It worked!"

'_Of course it worked,'_ the 'car' continued, Sam scrubbed his face and felt his knees go weak. He struggled to make sense of this. The car – _Dean's_ car – was talking, and in a husky, sexy female voice, no less. _'Dean found a four leaf clover and made his wish. Now come along, I'm itching to put blacktop beneath my rubber!' _

Beaming broadly, Dean punched Sam in the arm as he passed, "You heard her, Sammy – let's burn rubber!"

Even as he dumbly followed, Sam had a very bad feeling about this.

ooooooOOOOOOoooooo

"Man, isn't this the coolest," Dean gushed as he sat back in the driver's seat with his hands behind his head, a picture of total relaxation as the car continued along the highway. "Think of how much more distance we can cover in a day. KATT can drive while I sleep… hey Sammy, _you'll_ never have to drive again!" The car not only talked but also seemed to have full control over everything including the radio, locks on the doors, seatbelts and, of course, it could drive itself and was doing so, right now. Thank goodness there wasn't any other traffic around…

Sam glowered. "Gee, Dean, yeah that is just the coolest." He was still very freaked out about this besides which he wasn't _that_ bad a driver. The semi thing didn't count.

'_Is Sammy angry with me?_' the car asked, putting just enough inflection in its voice to make it sound like a pout.

"Nah, baby," the older hunter cooed as he patted the dash affectionately, "just jealous."

"Were you born a jack-ass or is it something you work at?" Sam had gone from freaked out to pissed off. Not bad enough he played shotgun to Dean but now, apparently, he got to play second fiddle to the car. He scowled at the radio since that is where the voice seemed to come from, "And the name's _Sam_. Not Sammy."

'_You really should try to relax more, __Sam_' Oh God the car was offering advice. _'Is he always so fun?'_

Sam knew the comment was directed at Dean but he cut in before his brother and car could get in any more digs. "I think we should call Bobby."

"Bobby?" Dean turned to him genuinely surprised, "Why?"

"Because, Dean, we have a little problem here," he glared significantly at the radio, "and I think we could use his help."

"How?" His brother apparently wasn't seeing a problem. "And with what?"

"Do I have to spell it out?" Sam growled angrily. He hated when Dean played dumb, his brother was not stupid by any stretch of the imagination and knew exactly what Sam was talking about.

"Sam, would you just relax? I still don't get why your panties are in twist – this isn't a problem. This," he spread out his arms indicating his beloved baby, "is a wish. My wish, might I add. This is what I wanted." He dropped his voice and his eyes, shyly casting a sidelong glance at Sam and the younger man knew he was about to be played. "Don't I deserve to get what I want… sometimes?"

Oh geez. And Dean said Sam had _him_ wrapped around his little finger??

Exhaling loudly, Sam threw up in his hands in exasperation. "Fine. You win. But I swear," he glared at his sibling, "if it -"

"She," his beloved sibling corrected.

"_It,_" Sam ignored him, "goes all Stephen King's _Maximum Overdrive_ on us, it is so going to be your fault!" Oh no, he wasn't going to be petty about this at all. "And," might as well go for broke, "you get to tell Bobby why you thought this was such a 'cool' thing."

Dean frowned. "Geez, Sammy, hostile much?"

He just stared at his brother. Oh no, this wasn't going to be a bad idea at all…

ooooooOOOOOOoooooo

KATT as it turned out, was quite a conversationalist and by the time they had finally agreed on a place to stop for the night, Sam pretty much hated the sound of its voice. He had never realized before how much he enjoyed the silence that permeated most of their road trips, punctuated by heavy metal and sporadic conversation. It was actually exhausting to listen to the continued parade of conversations between the car and Dean as Sam slumped against the window and tried to sleep.

Yeah, like that worked and it was only Sam's insistence that his butt would go totally numb if he had to spend any longer in the car – followed by the threat that if it did, Dean would have to rub some feeling back into it – that made an overnight stop more attractive to his brother then the fun of letting the car continue driving.

Dean pulled up in front of the motel and parked the car. He and KATT stopped their 'debate' over who the top five drummers in the eighties were long enough for him to wave his hand at Sam in a shooing motion. "Get us a room." And then they picked their conversation right up as if it had never been interrupted.

Sam's seatbelt flew off and the passenger door opened, leaving him no choice but to roll his eyes and get out of the car. "You actually going to come in or should I stick a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the mirror?" He barely got out of the way as the car slammed the door. His brother's smirking face and small hand wave soured his irritability. This was absolutely ridiculous.

Up until this exact moment Sam had been pretty confident of where he stood in relation to the car when it came to Dean's priorities, but now he wasn't so sure.

"Fine," he sulked as he moved towards the motel office, "No problem. I don't care anyway." But deep down, he knew that was a crock. He cared, too much.

ooooooOOOOOOoooooo

'_What's his problem?'_ KATT purred – oh yeah the car could even purr – Dean noticed as he watched his brother stalk away. He couldn't help but grin, amused by Sam's outright jealousy over the car. It was kinda sweet actually, like having two girls fighting over him. Except for, well Sam wasn't a girl and they weren't exactly fighting but it still gave Dean a bit of a head rush.

"Ah, nothing, baby," he consoled the vehicle, "he's just wound a bit too tight right now, that's all."

'_Can someone unwind him?'_ the car asked, real curiosity laced her tone and Dean felt something tighten painfully in his chest, afraid of what would happen to his little brother if anyone did.

He shrugged off her question with practiced ease, "Not tonight," he watched as Sam finished talking with the manager and walked towards them. "Well I guess this is good night." His hand undid his seatbelt and he pushed open the door even as the car whined,

'_Awww… so soon? It's only early, Deanie, stay and keep me company…'_

The hunter cocked an eyebrow as a grin tugged at his lips, "Deanie?"

KATT made a noise that actually sounded like an honest to goodness giggle – his car giggled? Dean grinned broadly – and then the car's voice dropped low and tentative, _'You don't like it?'_

Man his car was such a chick…

"Nah, it's fine. But I gotta go," Dean slid out of the seat and then leaned in conspiratorially to whisper as Sam unlocked the door to their room and left it open to come help Dean with the bags, "gotta keep the other woman in my life out of trouble tonight." He then winked at the interior, stood up and shut the door as the impala popped open the trunk for Sam. "See you in the morning."

ooooooOOOOOOoooooo

The car watched the two Winchester's go into the room and waited until they locked the doors before it switched off its lights. Settling down in the parking lot, it tried to keep from being bored but it was difficult. It couldn't even try to sleep – cars didn't need sleep.

Sighing dramatically, it checked the time. 10 PM. This was going to be a long night.

ooooooOOOOOoooooo

Sam waited until Dean fell asleep and then took his cell phone and slipped outside. Seeing the car, he gave a self conscious little wave – not sure of its current consciousness level – and then slipped around the corner of the motel and out of sight.

Only when he was sure he wouldn't be overhead did Sam finally let out the breath he was holding and pressed the speed dial button for Bobby. He didn't care what his brother thought or said, Sam just had a very bad feeling about all this and he wanted the senior hunter's assurance one way or the other.

He waited as the rings went through, easily imagining the chagrined look on the older man's face when his phone rang at 2 in the morning. He let out a sigh of relief when he finally heard the familiar gruff voice on the other end of the line, even if he grimaced at Bobby's choice of words,

"Who died?"

Sam took a deep breath and then burst out, "Bobby, it's Sam," as if the other man wouldn't recognize his voice, "I think Dean's gone and done something stupid…"

He heard the older man sigh loudly, "Yeah, so what else is new?" That made Sam chuckle and shake his head. Sometimes he forgot just how well his father's old friend knew them. "Spit it out, kid," Bobby continued, "the sooner you tell me what's going on, the sooner I can haul ass to pluck yours out of the frying pan."

"Well see, it's like this," Sam started, feeling a tiny prickle of guilt at going behind his brother's back like this, but he was worried and Dean wasn't listening to him; nothing good could come from a talking car. "Dean found a four leaf clover…"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for taking the time to read and review. I am sorry I haven't had a chance to reply - it's just been very hectic but your support has been very inspiring! Note, this story does have questionable language - they are Winchesters after all - AND adult content and innuendo. Enjoy!**

**Kitt-Katt **

Chapter 2

When Sam opened his eyes the next morning he kept hoping the whole thing had been a dream but as Dean came in from the parking lot, _humming_, he knew he wasn't going to be so lucky.

"Man, I gotta tell you," his brother shook his head as he grabbed his duffle from the floor and started to sort through it, "that KATT is something else. Smart, sexy, funny -"

"_Sexy_?" Sam snorted as he sat on the edge of the bed, "Dude, you do realize it's only a car, don't you? Am I going to have the 'talk' with you?" He laughed at the 'death' glare and held up his hands in mock surrender. "All right. All right… Whatever. Did you shower yet?" He didn't remember hearing the water running but a lifetime of close quarters dulled him to his brother's 'normal' noises.

"Na, you go first, KATT asked me to take a look under her hood. I'll grab a quickie when I'm done and then we can take off." Dean found a black t-shirt and quickly changed from the white one he'd worn to bed. He glanced across at Sam when the younger man stood up. "Lock the door behind me."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yes, _Dad_."

"Hey!" Dean held up his finger in warning, "I'm just saying -"

"I know, I know," Sam placated as he waved his brother out the door, "Now, go fondle your new girlfriend," and then locked the door behind him. He heard an indignant reply followed by a non-flattering expletive and grinned. It wasn't often he got the last word. The grin quickly faded as he remembered his early morning conversation with Bobby –

The older hunter had not been very pleased to say the least.

"_You stupid idiots," Bobby growled, "Didn't that whole fiasco with the rabbit's foot teach you boys anything?" _

"_Hey," Sam tried to defend himself, "I tried to stop him."_

"_Really," Bobby challenged, "what'd you do? Lean against the side of the car and watch the fool flower picking, with a shout of 'can we go now' from time to time?" The younger man actually blushed – embarrassed but also warmed that anyone knew him and Dean so well. It helped remind him that they weren't alone. _

"_Well…" _

"_Save your breath, kid, you ain't that good a liar! I swear, you boys are going to be the death of me yet…" Sam opened his mouth to apologize but before he could, Bobby added, "And if you're even thinking of saying you're sorry…" he let his words trail off in warning but Sam got the gist, and this time he smiled. "Look," the older man huffed, "I'll have to get back to you on this. Wishing on a four leaf clover… that boy… Do you think it's even remotely possible that you can keep the two of you out of trouble for a couple of hours while I check this out?" _

_Sam nodded and then remembered Bobby couldn't see him. "Yes, sir."_

"_You don't have to 'sir' me, Sam," the older hunter's voice was oddly gruff and then he added, "Just do it__" and hung up._

Keep himself and his brother out of trouble until Bobby called back? Piece of cake, Sam was sure… Right after he had a shower.

ooooooOOOOOOoooooo

'_Oooh Deanie,'_ KATT playfully giggled as the hunter lifted the bonnet and propped it open. _'Your hands are sooooo cold!'_

Dean chuckled, "Sorry," and rubbed them against his denim clad legs to warm them. After a moment he placed one hand on each side and peered down at the motor, "Better?" he asked.

'_Oh yeah…'_ the car purred. _'Much.' _

"So," Dean visually checked the engine, not seeing anything glaringly out of place, "What do you thinks the problem?" He ran skilled fingers around the hoses checking their fit and for any leaks. The Impala vibrated lightly beneath his touch. _But then again, what chick doesn't?_ he mentally bragged very pleased with the outcome of his wish. He probably should have wished himself out of the deal but, hey, how was he supposed to know it would really work – 'sides which, if it didn't, the demons might consider it trying to Welch.

"Not gonna do that," he murmured under his breath as he checked the oil. "I like my Sammy, live side up."

'_Ooh Deannnnn,'_ the car groaned as he slowly slid the dip stick back into place. _'That's it… slide it right on in…_' Dean blushed, suddenly uncomfortable. When did it get so hot out?

"Uh," he stood up, shifted slightly and gave an awkward little cough, "what did you say was the matter, again?" Although he was pretty sure she hadn't answered him the first time.

'_Nothing __you__ can't fix_,' was the car flirting with him? Dean shook his head – naw…

"Well – ah – everything seems fine now," he quickly closed the hood, then wiped his hands off on his jeans. _Geez, I'm sweating like a pig_. "I'm going to take a quick shower and then we'll hit the road." He moved away from the car, his footsteps faltering slightly when he heard her soft grumble,

'_Why couldn't I be soap?' _

…

Sam stepped out of the bathroom, a thick white towel wrapped loosely around his hips just as Dean hurried into the room. He winced, not expecting his brother to be done with the car so soon. "Sorry, man, I think I took all the hot water." The heat on his body had just felt so good…

Dean brushed by him with hardly a glance, barely stopping to grab a change a of clothes as he muttered, "Cold is good." And left Sam staring at a closed bathroom door.

'_That's odd,'_ he mused and then shrugged, dropped the towel and pulled on a pair of boxers. Sometimes he thought he understood Dean too well, and other times? Not so much.

The sound of the water being turned on, followed by a guttural groan had Sam quickly pulling on the rest of his clothes and hurrying out the door. He might as well pack the car while his brother – ah – 'showered'.

'_Oh well,'_ he smirked, '_knowing Dean, this won't take too long…' _

Sure enough within ten minutes Dean was out the door grumbling something about 'really needing a drink now' and refusing to look at Sam when the younger hunter asked what had been wrong with the car.

ooooooOOOOOOoooooo

The second day of traveling with KATT was pretty much a repeat of the first. The car drove. Dean and it conversed and Sam was relegated to having no opinion that mattered. Needless to say it sucked and after four hours of listening to an extremely morbid conversation about roadkill, he lost it.

"Pull over," Sam barked interrupting the latest rendition of the '_grossest dead things I've seen on the side of the road'_. He yanked on his seatbelt.

"What's wrong with you?" Dean demanded even as KATT edged to the side of the road.

The car had barely stopped when Sam had pushed open the door and got out. Dean got out too. "Ah I don't know? It might have something to do with the fact that you are driving me crazy!" he pointed at the Impala, "The both of you!! If I have to hear once more how many dead possums you counted in Michigan or why porcupines like to eat rubber, I swear to God I am going to slit my own wrists…" his voice rose, "with a piece of paper!!"

'_Is he always like this?_' KATT whispered but, for once, Dean ignored her as he folded his arms across his chest and stared blankly at Sam.

Sam's chest heaved. "I might as well not even be here!"

Something flashed in his brother's eyes but it was gone as quickly as it came and when Dean spoke his voice was tightly controlled. "Are you done?"

The younger man gave it some serious consideration and then gave a brief nod of his head. "Yeah… I think so."

"Good, then get your ass back in the car. We're wasting daylight."

Sam snorted softly. "What do you care?" He muttered petulantly even as he started to walk back to the Impala, "It's not like you're even driving."

Dean stiffened but didn't say anything. This time though, Dean told KATT he was driving, asked her to crank up the music and ignored his brother for the next two hours.

KATT on the other hand…

'_So, Sam, what's your favorite color?' _

"Ah – what?" Sam blinked dumbly. He'd almost been asleep, his head resting against the side window when the car spoke over AC/DC.

'_I'm sorry, are you hearing impaired?' _

That got a snorted grunt from Dean.

"No," he defended himself raising his voice to be heard above the music. "And it's blue."

'_Blue?'_ the car actually sounded offended. _'What's wrong with black?'_

"Nothing!" he quickly shot out; the last thing he wanted to do was offend a ton of metal. "It's just not my _favorite_ color."

Dean lowered the music, and shot an amused look at Sam, clearly anticipating where this conversation might go.

'_I think you don't like me.'_ The car pouted.

Sam just stared out the window. He was so not having this conversation with a car.

'_Dean,_' the vehicle whined, _'Sammy doesn't like me. Make him like me!'_

"Its Sam," the hunter corrected through clenched teeth, "And Dean can't make me do anything I don't want to do."

'_So it's true!'_ the Impala wailed, _'you don't like me!'_

"I never said that!" Sam defended. "Stop twisting my words!"

Dean turned away but not before the younger man saw him trying hard not to laugh. He was glad someone was finding this amusing.

'_So you do like me then?' _

Sam leaned back in the seat, closed his eyes and sighed, thinking he liked it better when the car wasn't talking to him. This was freaking him out on so many levels. "Fine. Yes. I like you."

If the car could smile, Sam was sure it was smiling widely. _'So then,' _it purred_, 'let me ask you again… Sammy? What's your favorite colour?' _

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, this story is for Tyranusfan. I know it probably isn't exactly what he was thinking about when he put up the prompt, but I hope he finds something about it to like :) And to everyone who has reviewed - wow, I am so delighted people are enjoying this. I have to admit I was worried as its not my usual fare - Now enough of this, on to the chapter. Phx**

**Kitt-Katt **

Chapter 3

Dean was irked with his brother. He just had no idea what Sam's problem was. If anything Sam should have been delighted with how things turned out as Dean had someone new to entertain him, especially since the kid never enjoyed talking about the same stuff he did. But for some unknown reason his brother wasn't going along with it. Instead he'd become sullen and irritable – two words usually only associated with the younger Winchester during his 'time of the month'.

The older man smirked. Too bad, Sam's periods weren't regular enough to predict.

Hazarding a glance at his sleeping passenger, Dean lowered the music and sighed. They were still a day away from the potential hunt Sam had found them, and his mind started to wander over the few facts they knew almost forgetting that his car could talk until KATT sighed too,

'_I'm bored.'_

Dean couldn't believe that that had somehow slipped his mind but the Impala had been pretty quiet since he'd actually had to tell her to let up after he was sure Sam's head was going to explode. Boy did his brother's eyes ever bug out when the car had asked him if it was true that all boys' kept rulers next to their beds…

"You're bored?" he found himself mindlessly repeating, not sure what he could do about that.

'_Yes, bored. Talk to me.'_

"Okay," he drawled out surprised that he didn't really want to. There was something to be said about the quiet, even if he'd never admit that to his reflective brother. Still he'd wished for this, so… "What do you want to talk about?"

'_You,_' she dropped her voice, '_I want to know everything about you.'_ Dean felt the heat rise in his face. _Was she trying to sound… seductive?_

He squirmed slightly, suddenly feeling more than a bit self-conscious. Normally he loved talking about himself, not the real him of course, but the one he let other people see. "Ah… well…" he flashed a cocky smile. "You get what you see."

'_I don't see as much as I'd like to,'_ KATT's voice sent an alarming shiver down his body… then – _Thank God_ – Sam's cell phone rang and he pretty much body checked his brother in his haste to grab the cell phone unreasonably grateful for the interruption. The car continued along the highway.

"Dean, what the-" Sam's muzzy voice was shushed as Dean didn't even look at the caller ID when he answered,

"Sammy's House of Sex!"

"DEAN!"

"_Dean, that you?" _

"Bobby?" Dean ignored Sam's glare and sat back, his brow furrowed, "is there something wrong?"

"_I don't know, boy, you tell me!" _Dean frowned, the older hunter just didn't sound as friendly as usual. "_I thought your Daddy taught you better, you bloody fool, what's this I hear about you wishing on a four leaf clover?"_ _Shit._ Now it was Dean's turn to burn a hole through his brother as Sam, undoubtedly having overheard, tried to shrink into the seat. Y_eah, good luck with that, bro_… Bobby continued before Dean could answer. _"Never mind, I don't even want to know. Now where are you idiots?" _

"Uh…" Dean glanced at a passing road sign and completely ignored Sam's attempt to get the phone. "About two hours from Gettysburg."

"_Pennsylvania?" _He could feel Bobby frowning through the phone, _"What'cha doing there?"_

"Gettysburg, South Dakota," Dean clarified. "Sam's found a hunt about a day from here."

"_He did?"_ Bobby sounded surprised, _"I haven't heard-"_ his voice trailed off and then the hunter snorted, _"Let me speak to your brother."_

Now it was Dean who frowned as he took the phone away from his ear and held it out to Sam, "He wants to talk to you."

Sam snorted, "Ya think?" and then grabbed the cell and hunched away from his brother.

'_Oh no'_, Dean stewed, '_that's not suspicious at all.'_

He continued staring at Sam trying to make out what they were talking about but Sam just grunted a few affirmations and except for an odd '_idjit'_ and '_bloody fools_', he got nothing. Damn Bobby for being so cunning… Dean's ire rose a couple of knots, and damn Sam for calling Bobby!

'_Deanie,'_ KATT pouted, as she steered them steadfastly around the back country roads, '_talk to me.'_

"Not now, sweetheart," the hunter dismissed absently, getting ready to rip Sam a new one as he heard his brother mumble a 'good-bye' and slip the cell back into his jacket pocket. "Gee, Sammy, never took you so much for a tattle-tale."

Sam had enough self-preservation left to at least look abashed. "Look, man," he shifted in his seat, "I just thought Bobby should know… wouldn't want him thinking the car was possessed or something…" He flashed an awkward smile and shrugged.

The little shit was lying to him and Dean felt the muscle in his jaw tighten. Sam _was_ apologizing but he wasn't sorry about it. _'Not yet anyways,_' the older man mentally growled. His fingers tightened on the steering wheel and he faced forward taking back control of the driving; driving calmed him down and right now he was too angry and hurt that Sam had gone behind his back on this.

"I can't believe you just went ahead and told Bobby, without telling me first," he grit out, "I thought we were supposed to be partners, Sam. _Partners_. Well I hate to break it to you, bud, but that's not how partners work. Since when do we go crying in other people's ears?" He didn't have to look at his brother to know he had hit where it hurt. Too angry to care he continued. "Shit if you were that jealous about her, why didn't you just talk to me about it?"

"Jealous?" Sam's voice was incredulous. "I am not jealous of a stupid car."

'_Hey…'_ Did KATT just growl?

Dean ignored her. "Oh yeah, than what was with that bitch-fit earlier about? And the car isn't stupid – hell it'd probably do a lot better at Stanford then you -" His teeth cut his tongue off. Crap. All the anger deflated as he looked across at his brother. That was low, even by their standards. "Sammy," he tried to apologize.

"Don't," Sam turned away, his jaw clenched so tightly Dean winced for him.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

"Okay, that's it," he decided, "We're stopping for the night," _before things get any worse_, he silently continued.

'_Why?'_ the car asked and this time when Dean winced it was because he kept forgetting about her. _'I can drive if you're tired,_' KATT offered.

"I'm not tired," Dean lied, feeling a wave of exhaustion wash over him that had nothing to do with lack of sleep; for the first time he wondered if maybe he should have put a little more thought into this wish, not even having taken into consideration how this might affect things between him and Sam. "I just want to stop."

Beside him Sam snorted. Dean ignored him.

Seeing a motel sign ahead, the older Winchester slowed down and pulled into the parking lot. "I'll get us a room," he shoved open the door and was halfway out when KATT called after him.

'_Deanie, please…'_

Stopping, Dean closed his eyes and shook his head. _Definitely didn't think this through_, "KATT. No." And then left the car.

….

The car watched the man walk away from her. She wasn't completely sure what was going on except that Sam had told someone about her and Dean was very angry about it. _People_, she sighed turning her attention inwards to the person left behind, _I don't get. _

'_Why'd you make him angry?_' she demanded tightening the seatbelt just a bit to get Sam's attention.

Sam straightened and pulled the belt away from his neck. She didn't give him slack. "Do you mind?" his voice was cold and she relented, slightly and repeated,

'_Why'd you make him angry?'_

"It's not important," Sam told her and she frowned.

'_Making __Dean__ angry isn't important?'_

"I never said that," the man bit back as he reached to undo his seatbelt. She never let him. Their conversation wasn't over yet. "KATT. Stop it."

'_Stop what?'_ innocence flooded her voice. She didn't tighten the belt again but she wouldn't let him go either.

"This is between me and _my_ brother; now let me out of the damn car. Now."

'_You aren't very nice to me, Sam,_' she growled and then undid the seatbelt and opened the door at the same time, dumping the tall man out on the ground. '_I'm a part of this now, whether you like it or not!'_ She slammed the door closed, clipping his shoulder as he ducked away.

….

Stunned, Sam just sat on the ground rubbing his shoulder. Great, the freakin' Impala had turned into Christine…

But even worse was knowing that if he tried to tell Dean, his brother would just accuse him of being jealous again.

Groaning slightly as he pushed himself to his feet and waited for Dean to come back, Sam hoped Bobby came up with something… soon. At this rate, the older hunter's, '_hang in a little longer_,' just wasn't going to cut it.

And if they didn't de-KATT the crazy car soon, Dean would also figure out Sam hadn't exactly been up front about their new hunt and that wasn't really a conversation he wanted to have in light of how well the last one went…

'_Oh yeah,' _he mentally grumbled as he finally saw Dean swaggering towards them,_ 'Can this day get any worse_?'

Four hours later, he realized it could. A whole lot…

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Again - this is for Tyranusfan. And special thanks to everyone who reviewed and most especially to Trasan and Red for their help!

**Kitt-Katt **

Chapter 4

"What's wrong with you?" Dean demanded an hour later when he walked out of the bathroom to see Sam sitting in front of the laptop rubbing absently at his shoulder. The brothers hadn't spoken much since the car and Dean wasn't comfortable with the silence any longer; someone had to give and since he was still feeling guilty over the Stanford jibe, he decided it could be him.

Sam glanced up at him, seemingly surprised by the question. Dean stared pointedly at his shoulder.

"Oh, that," the younger man let his hand stop, "I must have knocked it getting out of the car."

Dean wasn't sure what to make of that but after a moment huffed in disbelief and let it go. "Man, you got to keep better track of those freakishly long limbs of yours… can't expect KATT to do all the work." Sam gave him an unreadable look and then snorted and shook his head. "What?" the older hunter retorted, slightly affronted that his wan attempt at humor hadn't gone over too well.

"You're absolutely unbelievable." Sam watched him as Dean grabbed his duffle and started to pull out clean jeans and a dark shirt. "Are you going out?"

"That's what all the girls say…" Dean shot back, giving his little brother a suggestive wink. He sniffed the shirt, found it acceptable and slipped it on over his bare chest before he added. "And yes, as a matter of fact, I am. One of us has to try to have some fun every now and then and since it's _never_ you… that leaves it all up to me." He stopped and forced an aggrieved tone into his voice, as he placed one hand over his heart. "Oh the sacrifices I'm willing to make for your virtue…"

A rolled up piece of paper smacked the side of his head and he grinned even as Sam growled. "Bite me."

Dean ignored him as he quickly pulled on boxers, socks and then his jeans. Sam watched him wordlessly and Dean almost invited him along but then remembered the real reason he needed to get out and knew Sam would thank him for it in the morning; the cold showers just weren't cutting it anymore.

Grabbing his wallet, he glanced back at his brother. Sam was still watching him. "What?" he repeated. "Am I wearing your bra or something?"

Sam gave a small snort and then just asked, "You taking the car?"

"Actually," Dean adjusted his belt and then leaned down to pull his boots on. "Yeah." He glanced up at his brother. "Why? You need wheels?" Mild surprise tinged his tone; even Sam didn't usually go to the library on a Friday night.

"No. No," Sam said quickly and Dean frowned as he slowly straightened – that wasn't suspicious at all. "Just wondering."

"O-kay," the older hunter dragged out the word as he fixed his brother with a stare, "what's this really about? The creepy looks, the sudden concern about whether or not I'm driving?"

"Nothing," Sam started and then huffed, scrubbed his hands through the back of his hair and admitted. "Okay, something… Look, man, I just don't think it's a good idea for you to take the car. I just got a bad feeling about this."

Dean felt something cold clutch in his chest. "Did you have a vision?" the words were out of his mouth even as he carefully assessed his brother. The kid wasn't trying to dig a hole through his skull. Sam didn't look pale or shaky, or any of the other wonderful post-vision bliss he normally suffered through. In fact, except for the shoulder thing, Sam looked fine and sounded rather exasperated.

"No."

"Well then what?" Dean grabbed his coat and made sure he had his wallet and car keys, "'cause, Sam, you've been wiggy all day and nothing bad's happened yet." He didn't count the argument in the car because, well they argued frequently – that's what brothers did. Dean started towards the door, "So if you can't do better than that, then I'm out of here. Don't wait up!"

…

Sam glared at the door as it closed and muttered a few choice words under his breath before getting off the bed and following his brother. No, he hadn't had a vision; he didn't need one to know that leaving Dean alone with that car might not be a good idea, especially since it'd shown its true _possessive_ light.

"Dean!" Sam called after the older man, stopping him as he started to get in the car.

"For Christ Sakes, Sam," Dean looked pissed. "What is it now?"

"Look, why don't I drive you?" Not that Sam wanted to spend any time alone with KATT either but –

"Sam," Dean growled, ignored him and got in the car.

'_Don't worry, Sammy,'_ KATT's voice purred, _'I won't let anything happen to him…'_

But for some odd reason, that just didn't make Sam feel any better at all.

His, "_Its Sam_," was lost among the sound of a gunned engine and the car peeling away from the lot.

"Great," he muttered as he watched them leave, "Just freakin' great." So much for his promise to Bobby to keep them both out of trouble…

Dragging his feet, the young hunter just hoped he was being paranoid.

…

'_So… are where __we__ going?_' KATT asked as Dean deftly maneuvered her along the back roads. He couldn't help but notice the emphasis she placed on the word 'we' or that she sounded a bit too much like one of his 'dates' for comfort.

"We're not going anywhere," he quickly corrected, "I'm going for a drink and, if I'm lucky – which usually I am," he admitted with a self-appreciating grin, "a little company of the feminine type."

The car seemed to jerk slightly under his hand and Dean frowned. "KATT?"

'_Sorry about that,_' she didn't actually sound sorry but everything smoothed out again. _'I just thought…'_ her voice trailed off and Dean sighed.

Crap. So it hadn't been his imagination…

"Look KATT," he pulled into an empty parking spot in front of a busy looking pub and sighed, not really knowing what to say, "Maybe Sam was right-"

'_Sam?'_ the car practically hissed the name and Dean felt a cold shiver down his spine, _'What's Sam got to do with this? __**Sam**__ hates me!'_

"Oh, no, darlin'," he immediately defended and instantly regretted his choice of words – crap this wish was starting to really turn on him, "he doesn't hate you."

'_Yes, he does!'_ the vehicle practically wailed, _'And now he's turning you against me!'_

"KATT…" Dean tried to sound reasonable, well as reasonable as any one could sound while trying to placate a _car._ "Look, can we do this later? I really need a drink and some time to unwind but I promise that in the morning, me, you and Sam will sit down and sort all this out, okay?" Good God, was he actually arranging a time for a chick flick with both his brother AND a car? Oh, yeah if he wasn't having reservations about this before, he certainly was now. Even Sam didn't give him this much grief about trying to get laid!

'_Fine,_' KATT actually huffed and if she was a girl, Dean was positive she would have had her nose in the air and her back to him.

"That's my good girl." He found himself absently patting the dash before he undid his seatbelt, pushed open the door and got out. He started to walk away, pausing only briefly to offer the car a quick smile and a "See you in a couple of hours."

If the Impala answered, he never heard.

…

The car was pissed. Waiting for Dean to go inside the seedy _whorehouse_ he had chosen, KATT revved the engine to life, spun backwards and turned around. It would seem that she and Sam needed to have a little chat.

…

Sam heard the Impala pull up outside the motel room and frowned. They hadn't been gone for more than an hour and a half; that was quick, even for Dean.

He waited for the sound of the car door slamming and his brother's key in the lock but after five minutes got up to look. The car's engine was still running so he peeped between the curtains, not wanting to embarrass them both if Dean was 'indisposed' at the moment. His brother didn't normally bring his dates back to the motel, but on occasion… relegating Sam to the Impala with a blanket.

But no, not this time.

This time the car was empty.

Sam felt his heart start to race. The impala was parked just outside the window, headlights aimed at the door, motor running. No Dean.

Without further thought, the young hunter yanked open the door and stepped outside. "Where's Dean?" he demanded, hurrying towards the car.

'_No Dean_,' KATT stated as it opened the driver's side door, '_just you and me_.' Her voice hardened. '_Get in, Sam. Me and you? We got to talk.'_

Sam's jaw tightened as he rubbed his bruised shoulder again. Yeah. Like that was going to happen….

'_Look,'_ the car continued, _'I don't like it anymore than you but Dean said that if we didn't have things sorted out before he got back, he'd kick both our asses! So let's sort!'_

The young hunter scowled but made no move to get in.

'_Fine, whatever,'_ KATT scoffed, _'you might not care what Dean wants, but I do and I'm-'_

"Wait," Sam interrupted abruptly, "I never said I don't care what Dean wants-"

'_Then work with me on this,'_ the car cajoled, _'please….'_

Sam felt his resolve slip. He'd do anything for his brother. Anything. And that included humoring Dean's car with a 'make-up' conversation until Bobby called him back.

"Fine," he sighed as he reached for the driver's side door, not surprised when it opened for him. "But I'm driving."

The car never commented, just let him steer as they pulled away from the motel. She let him 'drive' for ten more minutes then, without warning, gunned the engine, turned hard to the right and drove off the side of the road and into an empty field!

"KATT!" Sam yelled and cursed as he yanked on the steering wheel and pounded on the brake, but it was useless – KATT was in control. "STOP!"

And she did.

The car rocked to a violent stop –

The doors locked –

The seatbelt tightened… across Sam's throat.

_Oh shit!_

With one hand he frantically clawed at the belt, desperate to keep it from constricting all the way as the other fumbled through his pocket for his small knife.

Around him the engine gunned and then KATT spoke.

'_All right, Sammy,'_ the chill in her voice froze the blood in his veins, _'it's time to talk…'_

…

Back at the motel, left forgotten on the bed, Sam's cell phone started to ring.

The faceplate lit up.

A name displayed on the Caller ID:

BOBBY

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay but as some of you know, my personal life has had a bumpy ride of late. No pun intended. Anyways, here is the next chapter! Again, for Tyranusfan! And a special thank you to everyone who has reviewed, yours words of encouragement for this story have meant a lot to me!**

**KITT-KATT**

Chapter 5

It didn't take Dean long to find the perfect woman, for tonight. Long legs, dark hair, a mouth that promised sinful things and Oh God, Dean was just begging to go to confession.

Giving her his best 'this is your lucky night' smile, he sauntered over and planted his ass at the bar, right next to her.

_Please let her be willing… please let her be willing… _

The girl's eyebrows rose in mock surprise and then lowered as her appraising gaze raked over his body. She liked what she saw. He amped up the grin.

"Well don't you look good enough to eat," her voice was husky and he felt his pulse quicken, "and wouldn't you know it… I'm like something almost starved to death…" She leaned towards him, her voice barely a whisper, "sex-starved that is…"

And in that one moment Dean knew there was a God.

Her name was… like he really cared as ten minutes later she had him pressed against the wall in the alley outside the bar; hands roamed, desires burned. Nothing existed outside them and what they both wanted right now…

"Baby," he growled, deep and throaty. She answered with a kiss that started at his collarbone and then worked her way up, her teeth nipped playfully along his Adam's apple.

Dean gasped.

A hot whisper in his ear had him blushing and he returned the favor moments later, adding an ear nibble just to feel her shiver.

_Could he get any more lucky?_

And then his cell phone rang.

ooooooOOOOOOoooooo

Bobby Singer didn't leave a message when he got Sam's voicemail. Instead his worry notched up as he pressed harder on the accelerator and cut off the call. He didn't waste his time calling back, knowing Sam would have answered his phone if he'd been able to.

That dark thought had him dialing again. This time Dean answered.

Dean barked 'Not now' and hung up.

Bobby stared at the phone in disbelief and then cursed and jerked the truck hard to the right as it almost swerved across the center line.

That was it.

The last straw.

Once he got his hands on John's boys, he was going to kill them… well after he made sure they were all right first.

ooooooOOOOOOoooooo

Sam's hands closed around the small knife as he fought to loosen the seatbelt around his neck.

'_Dean wants us to make up. So let's make up_,' KATT's voice buzzed.

The seatbelt tightened –

'_But first there needs to be some ground rules…'_

His fingers scrabbled against the blade –

'…_the first being…'_

If he missed, he'd slit his own throat –

'…_I come first!'_

His vision swam –

'Second thing, Dean comes second…'

Sharp blade bit through belt –

'_You-'_

Sam slammed into the dash.

KATT was furious. She screamed in anger as the sharp knife released the hunter. _How dare he? How fucking dare he?!_

It didn't hurt but still she raged, her engine gunned as she spun around spitting up dirt and grass. Sam fell against the door, a trickle of blood smearing against her window and that pissed her off even more.

'_You bastard!'_ she raged. '_You stupid bastard! I tried, I really tried!' _

The hunter braced himself against her, "Tried what?" he gasped, "Tried to kill me?"

'_Oh no,_' she growled as she continued to tear up the field, _'if I wanted you dead, there'd be no trying!'_

"Then what _do_ you want?" His fingers yanked on the door handle. Yeah, as if she was letting him go so easily… Instead she slammed his seat forward, inhaling his sharp hiss of pain as she pinned his knees. _It was his own damn fault for having so much leg,_ she mentally smirked.

'_What do I want?'_ Katt huffed, _'What do __**I**__ want? All I want is Dean-'_

"Ain't… going… to happen," Sam grunted as he tried to free his legs from under the dash. She pressed the seat as far ahead as it would go.

"Shit!" he gasped, his neck arched back in pain, "Stop it!"

KATT ignored him. _'It's about the sex isn't it?' _

"Huh?" Sam actually stopped struggling. "What?"

'_The sex.'_ The car would have rolled her eyes if she could. '_T__he physical aspect of the relationship. Dean? He can't get past it, right?'_

"There is _no_ physical aspect to your relationship," the young man spat out. "You're a car! He's a human! End of story." He resumed his struggles to get out of the seat. "Now, knock this off and let me go!"

Tired of being reasonable, the car spun around once again, suddenly released the pinned Winchester and opened his door at the same time, dumping Sam unceremoniously on the ground.

ooooooOOOOOOoooooo

KATT stopped and gunned her engine as Sam forced his shaking legs to hold his weight, raising his arm to shield his face from her headlights. The car was crazy!

He risked a quick glance around. This wasn't good. Not good at all. She'd dumped him in the middle of an open field. There was no place to hide, no place to outrun her if she decided to mow him down.

"Shit," he whispered under his breath. "Shit. Shit. Shit."

_Where was Dean?_

She flicked the high beams on –

His heart began to pound harder. This wasn't going to be good…

Desperately he tried to reason with her, "KATT -"

'_I tried!'_ the car cut him off, the cold fury in her voice froze the blood in Sam's veins. _'But if you're not even willing to meet me halfway - _' grunting into reverse, she backed up putting distance between them to gain speed, stopped, and then gunned the engine, again, in deadly intent, '- _I'll just have to fix this another way.'_

Sam braced himself. Maybe… if he timed this right… it'd be better if _he_ hit her, right?

'_Good-bye, Sam Winchester_,' she ground out and then floored the accelerator.

As Sam watched the car quickly eat the distance between them, he had one fleeting thought._ Dean'll be pissed if I dent the hood._

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**I edited this because I realized Sam did NOT have his cell phone with him so needed to borrow Bobby's! Sorry for any confusion and thank you for your continuing support!**

**Kit-Katt**

**Chapter 6**

"_This is stupid," thirteen-year-old Dean muttered as he folded his arms and glared at the sign over the door. Top Kids Gymnastics. Yeah. So not where he wanted to be. _

_Standing next to him, his nine-year-old brother was practically dancing on the balls of his feet. "I think it's great! We'll learn how to tumble, roll, use the pommel horse-"_

"_Boys," John Winchester's voice ended their conversation. "Any kind of training that could save your life is neither great nor stupid. It's necessity…" _

Sam braced himself. When his father had enrolled him and Dean in gymnastics for six weeks he'd just thought of it as fun, a welcome break from their father's kind of training, but now as he positioned himself, his hands ready to make contact, his body ready to move, he heard his father's voice from that very first day –

"…_and it just might save your life one day."_

He prayed his old man was right.

KATT sped towards him. Her V8 rumbled out the sound of Sam's pounding heart.

"I can do this. I can do this," he chanted, forcing out all other thoughts. There was no room for pain or doubt.

If he didn't time this right, it'd be suicide.

And then the car was right in front of him. Trusting himself, Sam dove forward to meet her –

ooooooOOOOOOoooooo

Bobby saw the lights rushing across an open field and his heart leapt into his mouth as he recognized the lanky form illuminated by the headlights and knew he'd never get there in time.

"SAM!" he yelled anyway, almost rolling his tow truck as he yanked hard on the wheel and floored the gas at the same time. He was too far away, but that didn't stop him from trying.

"Damnit!" he cursed, all the blood bleaching from his face as he watched in shocked horror as Sam seemed to launch himself towards the car, and then went flying over the roof. _"Noooo!"_

ooooooOOOOOOoooooo

Sam cried out as the bone in one of his wrists snapped when his hands hit the hood as he propelled himself into an awkward and barely controlled back flip onto the roof, rolled down the back and off the trunk. He landed hard in the dirt behind her. Breathless, he tucked his injured limb into his chest and tried to roll to his feet, but his abused body refused and instead he flopped miserably onto his side, gasping and just trying to stay conscious.

'_Gotta get up,_' he mentally berated. He'd be dead if he didn't move; already he could hear the car tossing dirt as it spun around to come at him again.

ooooooOOOOOOoooooo

Bobby couldn't believe it. The fool kid was still alive! But he wouldn't be for much longer, the incensed hunter realized darkly as he saw the car turning around to make another run at Sam.

"Oh no you don't," he growled, as he tugged his ball cap further down on this head and drove to intercept.

ooooooOOOOOOoooooo

Again Sam tried to move. His vision darkened, his hold on consciousness tenuous at best –

KATT bore down on him –

Then Bobby Singer's big old rusted tow truck was right there; a ton of metal between him and the black car… and Sam knew it was okay to pass out.

ooooooOOOOOOoooooo

Bobby wasn't sure she'd stop and he braced himself for the impact, both feet on the brake, determined that she wouldn't shove him back into Sam. There was no time for him to get either of them out of the way –

And then she just stopped, her front bumper inches from the side of the truck.

Although he knew the car could talk, it still surprised him when it did. _'Move.'_ She paused and then added, _'Please.' _

The grizzled hunter shuddered. There was nothing natural about that voice.

He shook his head. What the hell had Dean been thinking?

It revved it's engine and spoke slowly this time, like Bobby was simple or just stupid. _'I said. Move.'_

Bobby didn't back down. He rolled down his window and stared at the black Chevy, "Can't do that."

'_This doesn't involve you_,' the car growled. _'Leave, now!'_

The man growled back, "It does if it has _anything_ to do with that boy." He tipped his head towards the other side of the truck where Sam was. The kid was too quiet – they didn't have time for this.

'_Who are you?'_ the car hissed, _'his father?'_

Bobby risked another glance towards the other side of the truck where he knew Sam was. "Nope," he admitted, "don't need to be." It was his truck that revved this time. "You really want to do this?" He thanked whatever foresight had prompted him to bring the tow truck, some instinct warning that a show down might be imminent. The '67 Impala was a formidable chunk of metal, but even she'd be no match for Singer's workhorse.

The car seemed to seriously consider taking him on and Bobby's heart pounded out the moments and then with an _'it ain't over yet,'_ the Chevy threw itself into reverse, roared backwards, spun around and sped back towards the road. Bobby waited until she was rapidly disappearing taillights before he slammed the truck into park and burst out the driver's door.

"Sam?" he yelled as he ran around the front of the vehicle and dropped down next to the fallen younger hunter. His hands lightly tapped the pale face. "You still with me, kid?"

A slight groan released some of the tension in his chest, and Bobby sent up a quick prayer to whoever might be listening and then pressed Sam down lightly when Sam started back to consciousness with a pain filled groan and tried to move.

"Where you hurting?" Bobby was never one to mince words, his sharp eyes already taking in the swollen wrist and a purple mark that ran across Sam's throat and disappeared beneath his shirt. He winced and unconsciously rubbed at his own chest.

"Wrist," Sam panted slightly. "Head…" he groaned and settled slightly under Bobby's restraining hand. "Everywhere." His eyes started to droop and then widened and he struggled to sit up. "Dean! We gotta warn Dean!"

"Jeez, boy," Bobby scolded lightly as he struggled to keep the kid down. "Just wait a sec – let me take a look at ya first."

"But-" The Winchesters were nothing if not single minded and the younger hunter couldn't be dissuaded so easily. "Dean!"

"Dean'll be just fine for a few more minutes," Bobby grumbled as he gently tilted Sam's head up and checked his eyes. The dark pupils retracted against the light of a small, flashlight and the man let out a small sigh of relief. That was something, anyway. "Damn fool is fairing a lot better than you are right now." He paused and then asked. "You want to tell me what happened out here tonight? Why'd that thing turn on you?"

Sam seemed to deflate at the question. He sagged back against the cold ground and held his injured arm protectively away from Bobby. "She's jealous," he closed his eyes for a moment and then sighed. "Seems to think I'm coming between her and Dean."

Bobby gave Sam a sharp look at the kid's use of the pronoun but didn't comment on it. Instead he just shrugged and coaxed a look at the injured wrist. His tone was conversational as he gently checked the damage. "Of course you are…You're Dean's brother, you're always going to come between him and everyone else." Bobby frowned and then glanced up sympathetically. "Shit, Sam," he admitted as he lowered the injured arm, "it's broken."

Sam's smile was sickly at best. "Yeah, kinda figured it – the snap sorta gave it away…" It was the same arm he'd hurt in the graveyard after a zombie tackled him intending to break his neck. He'd gotten off pretty lucky all things considered. "Can we call Dean now?"

Definitely single minded.

"C'mon." Satisfied that Sam wasn't in any immediate danger, Bobby reached down and grasped the younger man under his good arm, carefully hoisting him to his feet. He kept a firm grasp when Sam wavered. "Let's get you in the truck first. You can call Dean on the way."

"On the way?" Sam shivered against the cool night and then groaned. After his earlier acrobatic stunt, Bobby was willing to bet he was hurting in a whole bunch of new ways. "Where we going?"

Leaning Sam against the side of the truck and opening the passenger door, Bobby flashed a snake-oil smile. "Where we going, Sam? We're going to do a little bit of flower picking. I hear the clover fields look wonderful this time of year." Uncomprehendingly, the battered hunter just stared at him. Bobby rolled his eyes and added, "Just call your brother, Sam, and let me take care of the rest."

Sam let himself be helped into the truck and then fumbled, one-handed, as Bobby passed him his phone. "What should I tell him?"

"The truth," Bobby grunted as he sat down in his seat and slammed the door. "That the odds are one to ten thousand of us finding a four leaf clover and until we do, he's got to make nice with his homicidal car."

"Ah," Sam rubbed his forehead with the top of the phone and frowned, Bobby got the impression that while the kid wasn't concussed, he wasn't exactly firing on all cylinders either. "Okay?"

"For the love of-" Bobby took the phone from Sam and dialed Dean himself. And so help him God, if Dean hung up on him this time, when Bobby did find that four-leaf clover, he'd be wishing that boy into a eunuch!

And lucky for Dean, this time when Bobby called, he was all ears.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to everyone for your wonderful reviews! And again, this story is dedicated to Tyranusfan. Yes, this chapter is short but it as the perfect place to end. So I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Kitt-katt**

Chapter 7

_Ow._

Sam's head hurt, but then again so did his whole body as pain thrummed through him, set to the beat of the throbbing in his wrist. _Shit, that hurt._

Holding the injured arm protectively in his lap, the young hunter tried to focus on what Bobby was saying as he spoke with Dean, wincing as his brother's angry voice reverberated through the phone, letting Sam pick some words.

'_Sonnavabitch!'_

Guess Bobby told him about the car…

He winced and tried to sink further down in the seat and away from the raised voices, too weary to try and concentrate on Bobby's half of the conversation.

Sam wanted to beg the older hunter for painkillers, instead he tried to focus on something else like how badly this old tow truck needed a new pair of shocks and whether or not Dean had ever sounded so mad before, half impressed by the smattering of language he was overhearing.

'_Shit f-'_

But a groan escaped him anyway when Bobby hit a pothole.

The older hunter glanced at him, snapped the phone shut and then leaned across the seat, popped open the glove box – the state of which would have made Dean proud – and rifled through its contents.

"Here," he prompted, gruffly, a moment later as he found a small bottle of pills and tossed them in Sam's lap. "There's a bottle of water under the seat."

Gratefully, Sam popped the lid off one handedly and carefully swallowed two. The water was warm but felt good. Geez, even his throat hurt. "What'd Dean say?" he rasped out a moment later hoping the pills – whatever they were – kicked in soon. He took another long swallow from the bottle and then grimaced. Today it just sucked to be him.

"Some things that'd make your old man proud," Bobby muttered as he turned his attention back to driving. "Told'im to try and keep the car occupied until we can un-wish his wish."

Sam's eyes widened and he shook his head, all pain forgotten in concern for his brother. "He can't!" he protested. "She's nuts!"

"First of all," Bobby attempted reasonably, "_it's_ a car, Sam. Not a _she_ and secondly, from what you've told me, the last thing in the world _it_ is going to do it try to hurt Dean." Sam sighed wearily and felt the older man's eyes on him, "_You_, on the other hand…" Bobby didn't need to finish the thought. KATT had declared open season on little brothers. His eyes softened. "He'll be fine. Now, let's get some ice for that wrist and see about making our own wish."

The younger hunter opened his mouth to protest when an odd feeling of detachment started to spread through his body. The familiar numbness radiated and he started to relax; his eyes settled at half-mast and a slight quirk twisted his mouth. Oh thank God, the pills were starting to work.

….

Bobby noticed the change in his passenger immediately and nodded his approval. Seeing a gas station coming up on the right, he indicated to pull over and hoped they had ice. They really didn't have time for pit stops but the kid's wrist was broken and there was no need to be cruel about it.

He'd never admit it to Sam but he wasn't as confident as he'd sounded about Dean being fine with the car. However he trusted the younger hunter and was counting on him to pull this off, and even if he didn't, they really didn't have a choice.

Slamming the truck into park and barking at Sam to 'stay put', the older hunter cursed his creaking joints and hurried towards the gas station store.

Thank God.

They had ice.

ooooooOOOOOOoooooo

Dean was furious. At first he thought Bobby had it wrong when he said Dean's car tried to run Sam down. KATT would never do that. But then as Bobby continued talking, it sunk in. KATT had tried to kill Sam. His _Sammy. _

'_Put Sam on'_, he'd demanded but Bobby had spoken over him – probably payback for Dean hanging up on him earlier, telling him they didn't have time and that Dean was to keep the car occupied while they, Bobby and Sam, hunted down another four leaf clover, and then he had hung up on Dean.

'_Yeah, real mature,'_ Dean had groused as he quickly dialed his brother's cell. He practically ran from the back alley – the girl abruptly forgotten in a fumbled apology and a zip of the pants – but Sam didn't answer.

"God-damnit it," the angry hunter snarled as he pounded into the parking lot and KATT wasn't there. Any holdout of hope that it wasn't his '67 Impala on the brother-rampage died a hard death as his shoulders slumped briefly before he cursed profusely and punched Bobby's number back in his phone.

After three rings, it was answered. By Sam.

'_Hey…Deannn?' _

And Sam didn't sound too good.

"Sam?"

'_Oh, yeahhhh…'_ his brother sounded… stoned.

What's wrong with you?'

'_Nuffin','_ Sam protested and Dean could almost see the smile as his brother continued. '_Bobby gave me some good stuff… and I feel gooood… Hey, Dean? D'ya think….' _Sam's voice trailed off for a moment and then started again. '_Hey Dean…' _

Oh yeah, his brother was definitely stoned. _'Morphine?'_ he speculated, internally groaning. Sam on morphine was always a tricky thing. The kid was all over the place. "Did Bobby give you morphine?"

'_Nope._' The younger hunter denied. _'Morphin__e makes me loopy… you know that… morphine bad… this stuff- stuff's__ good… Hey Dean..?' _

"Put Bobby on," Dean interrupted and then listened as Sam said something, the words muffled by – what Dean suspected – was a large hand over the speaker and then Bobby's gruff 'What?' barked into his ear.

"What the hell's wrong with him?" Dean demanded as he paced restlessly, his anger and anxiety demanding he do something. His hazel eyes continued to scan the parking lot and surrounding roadside for any sign of his errant car. "You said he was okay."

'_No,'_ Bobby corrected tersely, '_I said he'd live.'_

In the background, Dean heard his brother mutter something about grapefruits and grimaced. Stoned Sam was downright scary…

He gave an exaggerated shudder and then frowned. "Bobby-"

'_Dean, I promise he's okay. A bit battered but he's messed up his bad arm again so I just gave him a couple Percocet to take the edge off.'_

Dean scrubbed a hand over his face. Shit. But before he could say anything, the familiar rumble of a V8 engine had him jerking his head up, his eyes narrowing. KATT was back.

"Car's here," he growled.

'_Dean -'_

"Find the flower, Bobby… but hurry." Dean was brusque as white-hot anger coursed through his veins. "I'm not sure how long I'll be able to 'play nice'." Pocketing his phone, the hunter set his shoulders, sucked in a calming breath and slapped a fake smile on his face. It was show time.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Kitt-Katt**

Chapter 8

"Hey baby," Dean schmoozed. Outwardly he was all swagger and casual, inside every muscle and nerve taut and coiled like a snake. Ready to strike. The mere idea that KATT could turn on Sam and try to hurt him spread anger coursing, like venom, through Dean's veins. "Where'd you go?" He reached for the inner con man and even managed a concerned look.

'_Deanie,'_ KATT purred as she pulled up in front of him. _'Were you actually worried about little old me?'_ Dean had to force his fingers to keep from fisting. _'I thought you'd be hips deep in some woman lovin' by now…'_

A chill prickled the back of Dean's neck as he wondered how the hell he'd ever wanted this. Mind you _this_ wasn't exactly what he'd been wishing for… but right now he'd give just about anything to get his old, _lifeless_ Chevy back. _This_ wasn't his car. It was like the damn thing was possessed. Inwardly he groaned. Why was he surprised? It was a Winchester after all.

"Well you know how it is," he gave his best charming smile, "love'em and leave'em wanting more."

The car laughed and Dean shivered.

'_C'mon, guys, find that weed…__'_

ooooooOOOOOOoooooo

"Would you stop moving!" Bobby grumbled as he tried to adjust the makeshift sling on Sam's arm to keep the little cubes of ice from spilling out. He'd started with wrapping the ice in a rag and laying it on the damaged wrist before they left the gas station, but after Sam tossed it out the window while Bobby was going 50 down the highway – something about trying to change the weather – the increasingly frustrated man opted for a more direct approach, after he'd pulled over to the side of the road that was. "Damnit, Sam," he continued as Sam attempted to glare at him through barely focusing eyes and pulled his injured arm away. "Stop moving!" Bobby barked.

The double glazed glare suddenly went alarmingly wet. "Oh for the love of God," Bobby sputtered. "No crying!"

How the hell had he forgotten how hypersensitive Sam was to painkillers? Two pills and the kid was ready to have a breakdown, knit a sweater and leave you with enough mental images to forever scar your mind.

"But," said stoned hunter wailed, "you're, you're mad at me!"

"Sam," Bobby reached into his shoes to find his last ounce of patience. "Your wrist is broken. You need to keep the ice on it…"

"But -"

"I know it's cold…"

"But -"

"I know it hurts…"

"But!"

"For Christ Sakes, Sam," even a saint had his limits, "keep the damn ice in the sling… and NO I'm _not_ mad at you!" Okay his whole speech might have been more effective if he hadn't started yelling somewhere along the way…

So now, great, Sam was crying.

Bobby scrubbed a hand across his face and wondered how the hell John Winchester had lived as long as he did.

ooooooOOOOOOoooooo

"So," Dean persisted as he slid into the driver's seat. "Where'd you say you were?"

'_Oh, nowhere special.'_ If the car had eyelashes, Dean knew she'd be batting them at him right now and it churned his stomach. _'Just around… a gal gets bored just waiting… you know?'_

'_Bored, huh?'_ Dean mentally growled. _'I bet.'_ Testing the waters, he threw out, "Well we might as well head back to the motel and check on Sammy. Who knows what kinda trouble he's gotten into all by his lonesome."

'_I'm sure he's fine,'_ she didn't bite, _'he's a big boy, doesn't really need you to take care of him anymore.'_

"It's still my job to look out for him," he bristled, defensive. This was going to be harder than he thought. _Hurry, Bobby…_

KATT slowly drove them out of the parking lot and turned, to Dean's surprise, towards the motel.

'_No offence__,__ but I think your job sucks.'_

The muscle in his jaw twitched. _Play nice, play nice_, he kept telling himself.

"Oh really?" He should get brownie points for keeping his anger from seething out his mouth. "And why's that?"

'_Because you're so much more than a glorified babysitter, that's why!' _

Dean scowled. "Excuse me?"

'_Oh Deanie,'_ the car cooed, _'why should your life be so wrapped around your brother's? He's a big boy. Your job is over. He doesn't need you anymore. Not that he really appreciates you for doing it anyways…' _

"KATT…" he growled furious that she just didn't get it. "He's still my family-"

'_That's an excuse!'_

Dean hadn't thought it would have been possible for him to be anymore angry with KATT than he had been. Apparently he was wrong.

Enough playing nice.

"Listen here, bitch," his voice dropped low, his hands clenched tightly on the steering wheel. They drove past the motel. "Sam _isn't_ just some job… He's _my_ brother and that means something to me. Something a _hell_ of a lot more important than you'll ever be!"

'_But,_' the car sounded shocked, _'but your Dad gave me to __you.__ I was your gift… Doesn't that mean anything to you?'_

"It means I'm the oldest, that's all. If Sam had been older, he'd have gotten the car." He snorted adamantly, "When my Dad gave it to me, he gave it to _us – _me and Sam." And that was something Dean had forgotten when he'd made this wish – shit…

'_It?'_ she sputtered, '_Don't you mean me?'_

"No," he corrected harshly. "Whatever _you_ are, you aren't my car…"

ooooooOOOOOOoooooo

"Sam?" Bobby groaned as he looked up towards the tow truck and didn't see the kid sitting in the passenger seat… where he was supposed to be. They were pulled off to the side of the road, the large vehicle angled to best use its headlights to illuminate a large field of wild grasses and, thankfully, clover. He'd told Sam to wait in the truck – well, once he got the chemically distraught kid to calm down that was – while he looked for the clover. "Where the hell are you?" The youngster hadn't even lasted five minutes.

Suspicious quietness made the hunter groan. This didn't bode well… but then Sam was staggering towards him, a flashlight in his good hand. Joints creaking, Bobby pushed himself up from his crouched position and met the younger man halfway, reaching out to steady the kid when Sam tripped over his own feet. Sam cut him off before he could say anything.

"I gotta help," Sam leaned against Bobby briefly and then straightened up. "Dean's my brother… I gotta help."

Bobby appraised the young man weaving in front of him. He knew Sam was hurting, exhausted and, to put it bluntly, stoned, but he also knew Winchesters were never ones to sit on their asses when someone needed their help; especially when that someone was one of their own... so he relented and sighed loudly. "Fine. You can help."

The big goofy smile that suddenly lit up the younger man's face almost made Bobby cringe. Somehow he just knew this was going to come back to bite him in the butt. "But," he quickly added, "You sit there," he indicated a soft looking spot, "and just… don't… I don't know, do anything… un-Sam!"

"Un-Sam?" and suddenly Sam was doubled over laughing.

Bobby rolled his eyes – yeah this was definitely going to be biting back.

Wasting no more time, Bobby crouched back down and hoped to God, the odds of finding a four-leaf clover were exaggerated. Next to him, Sam broke into a rousing rendition of _'she loves me, she loves me not'_ and started picking flowers.

ooooooOOOOOOoooooo

'_I don't think you like me anymore_,' KATT pouted.

"You hurt my brother," Dean's voice was venom. He was tired of playing games. He barely noticed the passing scenery but knew she was taking them away from town. "What's not to like?" Sarcasm dripped from every word.

'_Oh come on, Deanie,'_ she whined, _'don't be like that. It's not like I killed him or anything... I'm sure we can work this out__.__'_

"Uh? No," the hunter scoffed, incredulous at the suggestion. "You're not getting anywhere near my brother, ever again." He tested the steering wheel but KATT was in complete control and driving him further away from the town. Dean was starting to get a very bad feeling about this.

'_You're being unreasonable,'_ KATT declared, _'and that's not fair! You said me and Sam needed to work things out and I tried, I really did__,__ but he's just so… so infuriating! He wouldn't listen or anything!!' _Oh dear God, the car actually sniffled.

That was it. Dean had had more than enough. "Stop," he barked. "Right now!"

'_He's just so self-absorbed-_' she ignored him.

"KATT," he growled out in warning.

'_And irritable -'_ again he was ignored.

Dean finally lost it.

"ENOUGH!" he yelled, his face a mask of fury. "You don't know a damn thing about my brother so shut the hell up before I do something we're both going to regret!"

The speedometer slowly began to edge up –

"KATT…"

The night darkened landscape blurred –

"KATT? Slow down."

The powerful engine raged –

"KATT!! Let me out. NOW!"

'_I'm sorry, Dean, but I can't do that…_' the car whispered and the last thing Dean remembered was being thrown against the driver's side window as she took the next turn too sharp….

ooooooOOOOOOoooooo

"_She loves me. She loves me not. She loves me. She loves me not. She loves me. She loves me not. She loves me. She loves me not. She loves me. She loves me not. She loves me. She loves me not. She loves me. She loves me not. She loves me. She loves me not. She loves me. She loves me not. She loves me. She loves me not. She loves me. She loves me not. She loves me. She loves me not. She loves me. She loves me not. She loves me. She loves me not. She loves me. She loves me not."_

Bobby was ready to kill him.

"_She loves me. She loves me not. She loves me. She loves me not. She loves me. She loves me not. She loves me. She loves me not. She loves me. She loves me not. She loves me. She loves me not…"_

If he had to listen to Sam for one more minute –

"_She loves me. She loves me not!"_

He really was going to kill the kid.

"_She loves me. She loves me not! Hey, Bobby, she loves me!"_

"Oh for Pete's Sake, Sam," he couldn't take it anymore. "I _wish_ you'd just shut the hell up!"

And Sam did, mid word.

For one long moment Bobby just stared at the younger man in disbelief. Sam was quiet. "Sam?" Too quiet… "Kid?" With a growing sense of dread, Bobby looked down at his own hand. He was holding a clover. A four-leaf clover.

_Oh crap._

Across from him Sam just gaped. The kid opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again… nothing happened.

Sam was mute.

_Double crap._

This just kept getting better and better…

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to every one who has taken the time to review. It has meant a lot to me. Well folks, there is only one chapter left after this one. Again, this is for Tyranusfan - I hope he enjoys it. And thank you Red Hardy for the awesome beta, as always!**

**Kitt-Katt**

**Chapter 9**

Dean's head hurt. That was pretty much about as far as he got with higher thinking. After another moment though, his head hurt _and_ he was hungry. He was making progress then.

Opening his eyes, he frowned. This was weird. He was lying across the steering wheel… what the –?

And then everything came back to him in a rush and he sat up, groaned and promptly threw up. In his car. Oh maaannn.

'_Ewwww…'_ KATT's voice made him cringe but feel marginally better. At least he hadn't upchucked in _his_ Impala. Well it was, but – well he knew what he meant.

"S'wah git igin 'cussing." Okay it was supposed to be 'that's what you get for giving a guy a concussion' but it didn't exactly come out as planned. Man, he so hated head injuries… Groaning as the car took a moment to try and work out what'd he just said, Dean closed his eyes and let his head rest against the side of the window. He ignored the mess he'd made on Sammy's seat mentally promising to do something about that in a bit, if the psycho car didn't kill him first. Dean absolutely refused to spend, what might possibly be, his last few minutes on earth cleaning up puke. Especially his own. That's what he had a little brother for. Besides, his stomach hadn't quite decided yet if it was done.

The cool of the glass against his cheek felt good. Maybe Sammy was on to something with this…

His stomach gurgled again and he realized with some relief that at least the car wasn't moving any more but it was too dark outside to really see anything. "KATT?" he started warily; the tam tam drums in his head were merciless. _Mental note to self: Kill the drummer._ "We we?" God, kill him now. Dean tried again, focusing all his strength into proper tongue play. "Where… where we?" A little better but geez, did everything have to be so much work?

For a long moment the car didn't say anything and just when Dean was sure she's wasn't going to, she whispered, _'Together…' _

Yeah, and somehow that really did not make him feel any better.

ooooooOOOOOOoooooo

Bobby was a man who tried to live life by the motto, don't do anything you're going to regret; a rule he seemed to throw right out the window whenever a Winchester was involved. Particularly on this horrid night and particularly with the Winchester _baby_ –

"Sam, stop. For the love of God, would you just stop! _Please_…" He tried again but like the other five hundred times since he'd uttered that horrid wish, Bobby was ignored. Sam, for his part, continued to pace – well stagger actually – back and forth across the same trample of clover as the fingers of his good hand convulsively clutched at his throat. As if massaging it would somehow restore, un-magically what Bobby's ill-wish had taken away. He would stop every few minutes, gape like a fish and then start up again and it was driving Bobby insane. How the kid was even still on his feet baffled the older man although he had a sneaking suspicion the drugs had something to do with it. _How long until the stupid things wore off anyways?_ Not that he wanted Sam in pain but he was starting to get desperate here.

He already felt horrible enough about it without the 'Mute Sam Show' playing out over and over again right in front of him; and his one attempt to physically break the distressed younger man's frantic pacing hadn't ended well… In fact, Bobby truly hoped Sam was still drugged up enough that word of _that_ fiasco never got back to Dean. Because no matter how Bobby tired to play it out, a vividly painted picture of Bobby chasing a doped up and injured Sam across the clover field and then pretty much tackling him just wasn't going to look good at all.

Thankfully, Sam came out of the escapade no further scathed while Bobby was seriously considering a hip replacement.

"Sam!" One more time because Bobby also wasn't a man to give up on things he cared about. "I need your help-" Sam actually cast him a glance in passing. It was a start. Now for the clincher. He hoped. "_Dean_ needs your help."

_That_ got Sam's attention.

The kid stared at him, his eyes almost shiny black in the bad lighting and for once the seasoned hunter was glad of the gloom, it kept Sam's forlorn look of absolute betrayal from skinning another layer.

"Sit down," Bobby patted the ground next to him, daring to hope. _C'mon, kid, c'mon…_ Sam hesitated and then slowly started to sink down, his legs suddenly giving out on him half way down. The older hunter grabbed his good arm to keep him from being dumped ungraciously next to Bobby. "'Atta boy," the man murmured and gave the arm he held a gentle pat before letting go.

Up close, he could see the fine tremors of exhaustion that vibrated through Sam's body but didn't wonder at the youngster's fortitude. The kid was kin to two of the orneriest hunters Bobby had ever had the pleasure of whelping. "Sam, I need you to just lie down and close your eyes for a bit -" Sam glared at him. "Just trust me, okay? This is going to help your brother more than anything else you can do right now, okay?" His expression surprisingly hooded, Sam followed the instruction, this time slowly sinking down until his body was cushioned in the clover. Bobby gave him an encouraging nod and then waited expectantly until Sam finally closed his eyes.

"Good," he praised and let out a relieved breath. "Now you just rest here for a few minutes and let ol' Bobby work this out."

Sam didn't react. He was already asleep or unconscious and at this stage of the game, Bobby wasn't too particular, which.

ooooooOOOOOOoooooo

KATT flicked on her headlights and Dean sucked in a breath. Leave it to her to find the one high point in the bloody state and to be perched right on the very top not even fifty feet from the edge. How the hell she ever got up there was something he was a glad he'd been unconscious for. As it was, his car would probably need a whole new suspension – and an interior detailing – before this was done.

_Anytime now, guys… anytime…_

"Oh," was perhaps the best he could come up with.

'_You know,_' was she purring? _'We could have made this work. You and me… I know how special you are…'_ Dean rolled his eyes and almost puked again. His fingers fumbled against the door, wanting to put down the window as the smell really wasn't doing anything to help. Her words droned on. _'We even could have gotten past the sex thing.' _

Concussion or not, that had Dean's head whipping forward as he spat out, "Wha'?" And yeah, there was supposed to be a T in the word.

'_I was willing to be reasonable… I understood that you'd have needs I could__n't meet and I was willing to compromise_.' Okay, this conversation was so not happening. _'We could have sprung for a hooke__r a couple times of week, every now and then.'_

Dean's head was spinning and it wasn't all from the injury. "KATT-" Hey that came out right –

The car ignored him. '_But no, you weren't even willing to try._' The use of past tense was foreboding. _'Deanie… I don't understand it. I would have done anything for you. Anything and yet you put Sam ahead of that? Sam, who does what he wants without any regard to how you might feel? Just because he's family? Dean, you're worth so much more…'_

Fresh anger tightened his jaw. She just didn't get it. He opened his mouth in rebuke, half terrified of what would actually come out – stupid concussion – and then stopped. His jaw clicked shut. It didn't matter. Really, it didn't. There was no way KATT could ever understand his and Sam's relationship. He knew his brother wasn't the selfish, oblivious burden that she was trying to make Sam out to be, and that was all that mattered. No, Sam wasn't perfect but hell – although he'd never admit this under pain of death – neither was he. However they were brothers and best friends and that was something a car just wasn't going to understand…

So Dean just sat there, tired, with his head hurting and let her ramble on. She wasn't the first female he'd pretended to listen to, and unless Bobby and Sam didn't soon hurry up and find that stinking wish weed, she would be the last… but then she said _'good-bye, my love'_ and Dean knew they'd run out of time.

ooooooOOOOOOoooooo

When the lights of the tow truck flickered the first time, Bobby instinctively went for a weapon. But now as they finally dimmed to nothing, he sighed in frustration. This was such a crappy night.

Fumbling through his pockets, he pulled out a small flashlight, popped it into his mouth and kept looking, casting a glance every few minutes at his sleeping charge. The sound of soft snores made him shake his head and continue the search. He found it mildly interesting that a mute man could still snore. There was just something so very wrong about that –

And then all thoughts about everything else ceased.

There it was.

A four-leaf clover.

Freakin' hallelujah.

ooooooOOOOOOoooooo

"_KATT!" _

The V8 engine roared to life –

"_Don't do this!" _

Tires spun in the dirt –

"_NOOOOO!"_

The car growled to the edge –

And Bobby made his wish.


	10. Chapter 10

**Once again, this story was written for Tyranusfan. I don't think it was exactly what he was looking for but I do hope he enjoyed my feeble attempt anyway. This chapter is unbeta'd so any mistakes are definitely my own. I just wanted to get this posted and do appreciate all the support my beta, Red Hardy does give. I was just a bit anxious to get this one done. I hope you will enjoy it.**

**Kitt-Katt**

**Chapter 10**

'_I wish to God, Dean had never gotten his wish…'_

And just like that, it was over.

KATT was gone.

…

The Impala rocked to a halt mere inches from the edge of the precipice as Dean's feet stomped hard on the brake. _Shit!_

For one long second he thought it was a trick and that KATT was just messing with him but then he realized he was in control again. _Halla'freakin'luja_…Wearied, relief had him pressing his head against the steering wheel and groaning softly.

What a crappy day.

And then the smell of vomit had him gagging again.

ooooooOOOOOOoooooo

Bobby scrabbled for his cell phone desperate to make sure Dean was okay. His heart almost stuttered to a stop when it took three rings before a hoarse, '_She's gone.'_ And he knew Dean was all right. Maybe not stellar, from the sound of his voice, but alive and Bobby was willing to take what he could get.

The older hunter let out his breath and, exhausted, plopped down on his bottom, hard. It was over. But then he glanced across at the pale face slumbering restlessly next to him and sighed, _No, it wasn't,_ and started looking for the next clover. What were the odds of them finding three four-leaf clovers in one night and in one field?

He prayed for Sam's sake, and his own, that they weren't any worse than before because, to tell the truth, Bobby wasn't eager to face the wrath of Dean when the other man found out about Sam's newest ailment… After all Bobby was supposed to keep Sam safe. Not make him mute.

ooooooOOOOOOoooooo

Dean couldn't figure out why Bobby and Sam just didn't meet him back at the motel. It would have made more sense but when he tried pressing the issued, the older hunter brushed him off and repeated directions for where Dean could find them.

It wasn't like Bobby to be so reticent but Dean, feeling hung over from his concussion and relived that the older man had helped fix this mess, couldn't exactly find it in himself to give the him any grief. Besides he just wanted to see for himself that Sam was okay.

But as Dean pulled up behind the tow truck angled towards a vast field and could just make out Bobby, or rather Bobby's backside as the older man stooped over, he started to get a very bad feeling about this.

Immediately his eyes sought out his brother and exhaled in relief when he made out the long lanky form sprawled out in the field. Bobby had told him Sam was out for the count, and a part of Dean was relieved that, other than the fact it looked like Bobby was still flower picking – _and what was up with that_ – nothing else seemed amiss.

Leaving the windows down, Dean got out of his car and hurried towards the duo.

Bobby straightened up and arched his back painfully to stretch out the apparent stiffness.

"Hey, Bobby," Dean greeted as he crouched down next to his brother. His eyes appraised every bump, bruise and swollen part even as he continued addressing the older man. "Mind me asking why we're here?"

"Well, see," Bobby seemed unusually hesitant and Dean's concern rose. "It's like this -" The old man shifted slightly and seemed to have great trouble meeting Dean's eyes and then he just blurted out. "Sam was yammering on and on and I was just ready to kill'em when I said I wished he'd just shut up and, ha, ha, what do you know, I was holding a four leaf clover and now Sam's mute but you're safe and he isn't freaking out any more so I think we're good. We just have to find another four-leaf clover. Piece of cake, right?"

Dean blinked and took a moment to digest what Bobby was saying. He shook his head and frowned. "Huh?"

Bobby huffed in exasperation and then summarized. "I wished Sam mute. Now stop gaping at me and help me find another damn clover!"

The younger man stared at Bobby as his words finally sunk in. He glanced back down at his brother and sighed. Scrubbing a hand across his face he just shook his head. "This just keeps getting better."

"Yeah," Bobby agreed. "You're telling me." He paused and then added contritely, "I'm sorry, Dean."

"Not me you need to be apologizing to…" Dean slowly stood up and sighed loudly, easily imagining how upsetting this must be to Sam and hoping his brother didn't wake up until they were able to fix him. "Okay then. Let's get this done."

With a curt nod, Bobby passed Dean a small flashlight and the two men started picking flowers. In respect for the sleeper, they worked in silence and when the morning first rays warmed their faces, Dean stood up, triumphant. And this time, when he made his wish, his brother was forefront in his mind.

…

Sam slowly opened his eyes and then startled as Dean's grinning face hovered just above his own. A bloody gash marred his brother's temple. "Dean?" he rasped as he reached out to touch the injury but his hand was gently slapped away as Dean's grin grew. "What the hell?"

"Hey, Sammy," Dean sounded _way_ to chipper. Probably concussed then. "How you feeling?"

"I feel," Sam frowned. "…fine?" And he did. Other then being a bit chilled from lying on the ground, _he_ felt okay. Puzzled, Sam slowly lifted his injured arm; no aches, no pains. Nothing. His arm looked fine. His body felt fine. He really _was_ fine. Confused, he stared at his brother. "Dean?"

Dean cocked an eyebrow, winced and then held out his hand. Sam hesitated briefly and then let his brother slowly pull him to his feet. "Would you believe? I finally got my wish…"

And he did. He got his little brother back, just the way Sam was two days ago.

**Epilogue:**

Sam found his brother outside their motel room. Dean was standing in front of his car, his arms crossed, his lips pursed in a frown and a hard look on his face. The younger hunter sighed. This had to stop.

Since Bobby had left almost a day ago, Dean would periodically disappear and Sam always found him in the same place, glaring at his car. And it just wasn't right, for either of them.

Moving to stand beside his brother, Sam mirrored his pose. After a moment, Dean growled, "Knock it off."

"Knock what off?" Sam feigned innocence.

"You know what." Dean sounded genuinely angry so Sam dropped the act.

"Let it go, dude. Your car didn't do anything wrong."

Dean gave him a 'you've got to be kidding me look' and snorted. "I dunno, Sam. Tried to kill you, tried to kill me, that's kinda 'wrong' in my books."

"It wasn't the car, Dean," Sam countered, "it was the spell, curse, wish, whatever you want to call it. But it wasn't _your_ car," he paused unable to believe he was actually going to say this, but his brother needed to hear it. "I know your baby would never do anything to hurt me."

Dean appeared to consider what he was saying for a moment and then sighed heavily and turned to Sam. "Then it was my fault. I never should have made that wish. I just got so caught up in thinking how cool it would be that I sorta forgot something important…" Sam waited but when his brother didn't continue, he prompted,

"You forgot something important?"

"Yeah," Dean turned away, his eyes suddenly looking everywhere else than Sam. "It's _our_ car. I know Dad left it to me… but its as much yours as mine and I didn't even think about that when I made that stupid wish." He rubbed tiredly at his face and finally looked back at Sam. "Man, I am so sorry, Sammy. I-"

Sam cut him off, uncomfortable with his brother's guilt. He knew Dean felt bad and had known his brother would the moment KATT turned against him. Dean would never do anything on purpose to hurt Sam, his brother just didn't have it in him. Not where Sam was concerned. "Dean. It's okay, man… I know."

Looking like he'd swallowed something bad, Dean nodded anyway and went back to looking at his car. At least he wasn't glaring this time. His jaw twitched, he slewed a glance at Sam and then asked, "You sure you're okay?"

The younger man fought to keep the fond smile from his face. He was loved… "Only if you'll let me drive your car…" and returned it, ten-fold.

Dean scowled even as the remaining rigidness bled from his body. "I asked if you were all right – I don't remember anything about you being on your death bed!"

Sam did smile this time, and Dean smacked him lightly on the arm.

"Shaddup. Bitch."

He didn't even miss a beat. "Jerk."

Things were back to normal. And God, it felt good.

Just Sam, Dean, their car…

And a trunk load of weapons.

Yep, absolutely freakin' _Winchester_ normal.

Until Dean absently wondered if leprechauns really did have pots of gold.

**The End**

**Author's note. I did like the season ender right up to Dean actually going to hell... That I did not like and it has cast a very dark and bleak shadow over the show for me at this time, and so I need to take a break from writing for a bit. **

**I had been finding Season three depressing as it was (which is why, except for a couple of references, I tried to avoid the whole Deal thing) and now I am just depressed about the whole thing...**

**Anyways I wanted to say thank you to every one who has been reading and reviewing my stories, and I do hope that I will find some hope in the series again. In the past I had turned to fan fic to comfort, but I gotta admit, its getting harder to find it there as well. I am just tired of Sam angst/hurt Dean. I want Dean angst/hurt Sam. Wonder if that still makes me a Sammy-girl?**

**Take care. Love Phx**


End file.
